


Out of the Blue

by Achivewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Assassin Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, The others come later, a big family can be useful, i'm adding more tags throughout the story, klangst, no i'm not, superhero au, superhero lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achivewriting/pseuds/Achivewriting
Summary: -LanceI always loved superheroes. They protected the innocent, sometimes they had powers sometimes they didn’t, they are selfless and very brave.When I was younger I had a little blue cape that I used to run around the house with my sister and together we would form the ultimate super-twin-team.My mom would smile but I knew she didn’t really like superhero stories. She loved the superheroes though but not the stories. I didn’t really know why at the time.And then when I was 6, real superheroes came to light. ‘Team Voltron’ they called themselves and I loved them. I once met them and they had been extremely nice and heroic.The blue one was my favourite. Don’t get me wrong I loved them all, almost equally but I could relate to the blue one the most. When I told him that I wanted to be like him when I grew up. He had smiled and said,‘I think everyone can be a superhero, so can you’When I was 12 I found out my mom was right, Team Voltron was gone. No one knew what happened to the members, they just disapered.My mom had hugged me and told me that that’s the reason she didn’t like superhero stories,‘Because they aren’t meant to survive’





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to write a Voltron fic because why not. I came of the idea of this superhero au by a post on Instagram but I don’t know the person who made it so if you know please tell me. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction so apologies if it’s not extremely good or something. My native language is also not English so I don’t mind if you tell me if there’s a grammar error somewhere.
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it.

I have been Blue for about a half year and the fun never goes away.

‘Whoa! A little aggressive about the jokes, aren’t you?’ 

I moved out of the way when a gunshot nearly shot me in the heart.

A villain named Crystal Thief was for the 10000 time robbing a bank and Blue a.k.a. me had to put my homework aside to do some crime fighting... and honestly I wasn’t complaining. 

‘No,’ she said while flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. 

‘It’s not the jokes. I just don’t like you’

She gave me a fake smile and shot a bullet at me. I blocked it with an ice shield. 

‘You wound me babe, I really thought we had something’ I said while placing my hand over my heart. 

She shrugged and aimed at a woman who had been in the bank when Crystal Thief had tried to take the money.

Emphasis on 'tried'

Seriously who robs banks at daylight?

‘Move!’ I jelled at the woman, but she was too shocked.

I cursed under my breath and ran towards the woman. When I was close enough I made a shield from ice to protect the woman from getting shot.

When I turned around Crystal Thief was making her way to the exit.

‘Oh no you don’t’ I whispered. 

I focused my hands at her and aimed. A trace of sparkling ice made its way towards Crystal Thief and she got iced up to her shoulders.

 

I guess everyone really can be a superhero. 

 

-Keith 

From all the information Keith had gotten this hour he had only one question.

‘Why the hell is he dressed like that?’

I raised my eyebrows at my new supervisor and showed him the picture.

Of all the things this superhero called Blue could have chosen as outfit he had a black with on the top blue costume on, with a matching blue mask. And it looked ridiculous. 

‘Can you get it done?’ a cold voice said back ignoring my question.

‘Yes of course’ I said and shot him a glare.

‘Good’

I walked out of the door. Already feeling regret for this superhero but I pushed it away and reminded myself why I was doing this. 

I’m doing this for you Shiro. You better come back.


	2. Beautiful Mulletboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm including Spanish but I just used google translate so...

**-2 weeks later-**

‘Leventarse Lance! (get up Lance!) You’re going to be late’

I groaned ‘I’m coming Mami’

‘Just one more minute’ I said softly to myself

***15 min later***

‘LANCE!’

My eyes shot open. How late was it?

I stumbled when I put my clothes on as fast as I could, whipped my facemask of my face, gripped my backpack from the ground and ran downstairs.

I took a croissant from the table and put it in my mouth. All of my other brothers and sisters where already gone.

‘Do you have your money for lunch?’ my Mami asked.

‘Yeah got it’ I grabbed my jacket and I ran out of the door.

________________________________________________________________________

‘I don’t got it’ I said while throwing my empty lunch board on table.

‘What?’ An uninterested Pidgeon asked with food still in her mouth.

‘I forgot my lunch money’ I answered.

Pidge chocked on her food from laughing.

‘That’s rough buddy. I’ll make sure you won’t starve, have some of mine’ hunk said while placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch because that shoulder had been injured a few days ago. Hunk looked at me with worry.

‘Thank you buddy’ I said.

‘Lance you look terrible’ Pidge said out of nowhere.

I already knew why. After the robbery with Crystal thief this new guy had shown up and he was very strong. I had been fighting him all night long. But Pidge or Hunk didn’t know that.

‘Excuse you, not everyone can survive with almost no sleep and only coffee’

Pidge looked like she wanted to respond with her normal sass but then she just smiled it off like she tried to say 'you just wait I'll get my revenge later'.

Hunk cleared his throat 'How is your sister?' he asked to change the subject.

I smiled at the topic. 'Yeah she is great, but she was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she arrived. She has to get used to the time schedule of Amerika after such a long flight from Australia.'

After talking about Lance's now returned sister Sophia from Australia, Pidge changed the subject again.

‘Soooo… have you heard about the new guy, everyone thinks he’s cute’ Pidge said while grinning at me and Lance couldn’t help with being a little jealous.

‘I’m sure he isn’t that cute’ I said.

‘He’s over there’ Pidge said and pointed with her thumb at a person sitting lonely at a table behind her.

‘Oh shit’ I said

He wasn’t just cute, he was adorable. He had raven black hair with a mullet. He even could somehow pull of a freaking mullet. He has a jawline so strong you would cut yourself if you would touch it.  
Not that he would want to do that of course.

I couldn’t help but stare.

Pidge took a long slurp of her what I expected to be coffee and watched me before setting her cup down.

‘If you don’t stop staring you might drool’ Pidge said.

‘His name is Keith and he has already been two weeks at our school’ she said with a small smile.

Keith… how could he not have noticed such a cutie before?

Before I could say anything about the big evil grin on Pidge’s face the bell rang.

‘Well we got to go. See you later Romeo’ she said.

Before I could respond she ran away pulling Hunk with her.

When Pidge and Hunk were far enough that Lance couldn’t hear them Pidge turned and said: ‘I bet you 10 bucks those two get together in two weeks’

‘It’s a deal’ Hunk responded.

________________________________________________________________________

I made my way to my class and felt tired already. Math had felt like hours.

I was now walking towards Physics, where I haven't been for a while, after I 'accidentally' destroyed a whole table full of equipment. But what people didn't know was that I actually accidentally iced the equipment and then had to get rid of the evidence.

I opened the door and let my eyes quickly fall over the people in the room until they dropped on a familiar face: Keith. I walked towards the desk next to the raven mulletboy and sat down without much further thinking.

‘Hi’ I said while placing my bag on the table.

Keith looked shocked up from his book and his eyes met mine. Keith had the most beautiful violet grey eyes.

Was everything about this boy beautiful?

‘Who are you?’ Keith asked.

My mind went blank. ‘Uh... the name is Lance’

Very smooth

‘My name is Keith.’

I just couldn’t help but smile at him because this man was adorable.

Keith quickly moved his head away and stared at the teacher who just came in.

‘Since Keith has been here for over 2 weeks and Lance is back. We can start doing a project. You can make your own pairs but I expect maximal concentration.’ the teacher spoke my name out as if it belonged in the trash.

This is perfect

I looked at Keith who looked like he was going to puke.

‘Hey Keith are you okay?’ I asked softly.

‘W-what, oh yeah... I’m fine’  
‘Would you like to do this project together?’ I asked.

Nailed it

Keith smiled awkward ‘yeah sure'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a few chapters ready so no notes in the upcoming few chapters.


	3. An unexpected 'guest'

Shitshitshitshitshit was the only thing going through my head while walking home. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about lance’s gorgeous deep blue eyes and smile. 

Ahw man I am way to gay

‘How am I going to survive’ I muttered in myself.

I crossed the street. I was only one block away from my apartment but I wanted to buy a sandwich so I stopped by Café Altea. 

A woman with long curly white hair, brown skin and blue eyes smiled at me when I walked in. 

‘What can I get you?’ she asked after I watched the menu on a hanging board behind her.

‘Umm one Chocolatemilk and a paladin sandwich’ I answered. 

‘Coming right up’ 

I paid and walked towards a table near the window.  
The café wasn’t really big but got a warm cosy feeling when you walked in. 

After one minute I heart a small bell 

‘A paladin sandwich and Chocolatemilk for number 27’ 

I stood up and walked towards a friendly looking guy with a yellow/orange headband. 

‘Hey, you’re Keith right? The new guy from school’ I nodded. 

‘I’m Hunk nice to meet you’ I shaked his hand. 

‘Thanks for the food’ I said as I held up the food in the air to refer to it. ‘No problem man, enjoy!’ Hunk said cheerfully and I walked towards the same table I sat before. 

When I was almost finished with my food I saw people run and scream outside. I leaned forward so I could see what was going on. Blue and some other dude where fighting on the street. I tried to see where Blue exactly was, but I couldn’t really see him. 

'To defeat the enemy you have to know your enemy.' I said in my head. 

I quickly took my left over food and walked through the door. 

When I came out the door a car was moving at a very fast pace towards me and I had very little time to move. I prepared myself to stop it because moving out of the way wasn’t an option.

Before I could react strong arm pulled me up and held me in bridal style. 

I looked up to see Blue cradling me in his arms and a gigantic ice shield surrounding us. 

Wtf?

‘Watch out mullet. We don’t want a pretty face like yours hurt like that’ Blue said. 

I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it again. 

Oh right, I need to thank him

‘Thank you’

‘No problem, be safe!’ 

Blue carefully sat me down on the ground and ran towards the guy he was fighting. 

‘W-wait’ I said but Blue was already gone.

Of course I had to be saved by the one guy I was set up to kill.

Blue lured the other guy up to the rooftop and I could no longer see him and the guy so I decided to walk home. 

I didn’t want to kill Blue no matter how stupid his jokes were and I really didn't need the money so bad...

I had killed people before as an assassin but those were very, very bad people who had done very bad things. Blue had done nothing wrong and wanted to help and save people. 

Maybe I could withdraw. I could come up with something.

I went around the corner of the street where I lived and took my keys from my jacket pocket. I opened the door and got into the lift until I got to the 7th floor. 

I walked in the also familiar hallway and stopped at number 73. Our... oh wait no my apartment wasn’t super big but it was absolutely not tiny. I actually got it quite good. 

Keith's apartment had a nice kitchen with a little bar with two chairs. Next to that there was a half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. The living room had a nice corner sofa against the half wall and across the curve in the corner sofa stood a television. Left of the living room there were 3 large windows that looked over the street even though there wasn’t much to see.

Across the living room there was a door to what was once Shiro’s bedroom but now that he was gone there slept no one. 

The apartment had two floors. The stairs next to the door to Shiro’s bedroom let to a platform where Keith’s bedroom and a little bathroom were on. 

I was able to pay for the rent because of Shiro’s old income and my assassin’s missions that paid very well. 

I was an orphan and Shiro who had been so kind to adopt me... was gone. I have never been good at connecting with people and when I did I lost them. I was scared that if I got close to someone new that they would reject or leave me. 

And that made his sudden crush a lot scarier too. 

I sighed and let my backpack drop on the ground. I grabbed my left over food and walked towards the corner sofa. 

‘Hello Keith’ a voice said and I almost dropped my food from the fright. 

Before I could think I grabbed a gun that was hidden in the half wall between the kitchen and living room. 

Yes I have a gun hidden in my wall. I'm an assassin.

I aimed it at the person sitting on his couch. ‘Who the fuck are you?’ I asked. 

‘Keith put the gun down, you don’t want trouble. Am I right?’ 

How did he know my name?

‘I’m with your supervisor Zarkon. He sent me to check if you were doing your job right’ he continued while showing me a badge with the galra symbol. 

‘It has already been two weeks, is there anything you want to tell us?’ 

I shook my head no. 

‘Ah, well we might think that there is a problem. Cause it never takes this long with you. That’s why we chose you. Do you understand?’ 

I nodded. 

These people wouldn't let him withdraw...but perhaps I could take this one out or I could fake an injury.

‘Maybe you just need a little… motivation’ 

I glared at him and bit my jaws together. I already knew where this was going. This was what he was so afraid of. 

‘Now lower the gun. We both know what’s going to happen if you shoot me’

I obeyed. 

‘Your sweet brother: Shiro was his name, right? He has been missing for over a month now. To bad right and not the first time, the last time he was gone for a year.’ I tried to maintain a poker face but I couldn’t help but look shocked. 

‘If you ever…’ I began.

‘Yes, yes if we ever hurt him you will hunt us down and kill us. We get it… but guess what. You don’t have the upper power here. So don’t try to threaten us.’

Killing him was no option. If I did that right now, I would guarantee that the galra would come after me and never leave me alone. 

He didn’t wait for me to answer. 

‘I’m going to give you one and a half week, you are lucky I even give you so much time but if you don’t cooperate… we’ll kill Shiro’

‘How do I even know you really have him?!’ I yelled 

‘I figured you’d say that.’ He took a phone from his pocket. ‘We recorded a video for you and we took a picture.  
He opened the video and showed it to me. 

Shiro sat all tight up in a chair. ‘What do you want?’ I heard him ask.

‘Smile for your little brother Keith’ a distorted voice answered. 

Shiro looked shocked at the mention of my name. ‘Don’t drag him into this!’ he yelled and began to struggle against the robes. ‘Don’t drag him into this mess! Keith! Keith I’m sorry don’t…’ but the video stopped. 

‘Funny huh? He doesn't seem to know that you're an assassin now, what would he think if he found out that his sweet little brother wasn't so sweet and innocent after all.' 

I grunted and squished my hand so hard in a vist that my knuckels turned white. 

Here’s the picture’

He handed me a picture with Shiro on the same chair as before. He was holding a newspaper with a datum on it, the date of yesterday.

Shiro had very messy hair, a beginning of a beard. There was something with his right arm but Keith couldn’t really see it because the paper was in the way.

‘Now you believe me.’ He stated. He stood and walked to the door. ‘Don’t try to test me because you will fail.'

'My name is Sendak by the way.’

‘Don’t ever come in my house again because next time I won’t hesitate to shoot you’ and with that Sendak closed the door.

I sighed of relief and pushed my hair back with my hand. 

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Apparently Blue had caught the guy who he had been fighting. 

I knew that I had to eliminate Blue even though everything inside him told him not to.


	4. I got a sprained leg from a burglar

Lance: Hey man. Can you work on our project tomorrow?

Keith: Jeah

Lance: Great, meet me at the entry after school

Lance: Are we going to my house or yours?

Keith: Yours my apartment is a mess.

Lance: Ok. See you at the entry tomorrow

Lance: Goodnight Keith

Keith: Goodnight Lance

I turned off my phone and ran downstairs.

‘Just in time Lance, dinner is ready. Can you call for the others’ my papá asked. I nodded and walked towards the stairs.

‘¡la cena está lista!’ (Dinner is ready!)

I waited a couple of seconds and then saw Lucas and Tierra running down the stairs, making it a race for who the first at the table was.

‘Ten cuidado’ (be careful)

Michael walked slowly down. ‘Hey Lance, guess what happened today?’ he asked enthusiastic. My eyes widened ‘You became a member of the basketball team!’ I yelled. Michael smiled wide.

‘Ahw I’m so proud of you’ I said and hugged him. ‘You go get them junior Lion.’

I ruffled his hair and together we walked towards the dining table.

Our dining table was extremely big but what’d you expect from a family with 7 children and a mom and dad.

‘Danielle is eating at a friend of her and Sophia already unpacked her bags’ my mami said when we sat down.

Maren who was staying over for diner sat down as last and we began with eating.

After a couple of tiny conversations and the announcement that Michael was a member of the Basketball team I began a new conversation.

‘So, a friend of mine is coming over tomorrow we are going to work on a project’

‘Alright,’ my mami said ‘is he staying for dinner?’

‘I don’t know, it depends on how long we’ll work on the project’

‘Is he cute?’ Sophia asked.

‘¡No puedes simplemente pedir eso!’ (you can’t just ask that)

‘Ahw, you’re blushing. So he is.’

Sophia was my twin sister and that was clearly visible. We both had brown hair, a tan, blue eyes and barely visible freckles. We both shared a couple of character traits to. The conclusion was that Sophia actually was my female clone.

‘I think Lance already McClaimed him sis’ Michael teased.

‘Indeed, to bad though’

‘Alright… tell me when the good news is there, querido’ (sweetheart/ dear) my mami said.

‘Mami!’

‘We’re just kidding sweetheart. He is very welcome’

________________________________________________________________________

I went to my room after dinner to do some homework.

‘Wait little hermano’ (brother) ‘If you’re going to our room then I’m going with you.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I missed you and I’m bored’ she said.

‘I missed you too’ I said while walking up the stairs.

‘Sooo… How have you been?’ Sophia asked.

‘Honestly? Terrible.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know stress maybe? But don’t worry about it. It is probably a lot better now you’re here.’

‘Okay, how about Blue. He became a real superhero, huh? Isn’t that awesome?’ she said and eyed me suspiciously.

‘Yeah, it is’ I said a bit awkward but also proud.

I opened the door to our room. It looked a lot completer now that Sophia’s stuff was back where it belonged.

‘Man... I guess I really missed you’ I said.

I looked around the room and then spotted a sleeve of my Blue costume at the corner of my bed so I rushed towards it and sat on top of it.

I wondered how I was going to keep this any longer a secret for Sophia especially when she already had her suspicious when I had been Blue before she went to Australia for 4 months. And the crime had been low at the time.

Maybe I should tell her

‘What’s that?’ Sophia said while pointing at a transceiver sitting on my desk that I used to know where or when there was crime in the city.

‘That’s my transceiver’ I responded trying not to sound suspicious.

‘Since when do you have that?’

‘Two months?’

She raised her eyebrows but didn’t ask further.

I definitely should tell her

I knew she was going to find out eventually. There was no use in hiding it. Sophia saw right through me. How am I going to sneak out? How am I going to smuggle my suit everywhere? How am I going to hide his bruises when I changed clothes?

I have to tell her

‘Sophia I need to tell you something’ I said and my hand grabbed the soft fabric of his suit.

‘I’m’

_-‘Burglary in Westwood Street 34. Two men are getting away with a grey van. Number board is not in sight.’-_

A voice out of the transceiver said.

‘Why does your thingie say that?’

‘Uhhh…’ was the only thing I could think of.

Should I tell her now or… no I need to tell her, otherwise I’m never getting out of here.

‘Uhhh’

‘Lance you look like you’re going to puke’

I got to do this

‘Sophia… I-I am Blue’ I said

‘Yes and I am purple’ she said sarcastically.

I just looked at her with serious eyes and grabbed the whole Blue suit from under my mattress.

‘Wait…you are not kidding.’ She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

‘No way’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier’

‘No, No, I understand’

‘But… My hermanito a superhero?’ she chuckled.

‘That’s awesome!’

I smiled.

‘You took that way better than I expected but Sophia please, Please never tell anyone not even Mami or Papá. You know how they would react’

‘Yeah sure, but how? How did you get your powers?’

‘Shh… not so loud and I don’t know. One day I woke up and my hand were this really cold and what I touched got some kind of ice frost on it. I could barely hide it from you and the rest. I learned how to control it and no one else knows.’

‘You just woke up with it?’

‘Yeah’

‘Too bad, I would have wanted some powers too. Now I feel all gross that I had a crush on my brother.’

‘I don’t blame you though’ I said with a smile.

_-'Man with blue gloves has a gun'-_

‘I guess you have to go after those house burglars’ she said.

‘Yes, thank you for understanding Sophia’

‘Of course’

‘I love you’ I said

‘Love you too’

I rushed in my suit and put my mask on.

‘You look cool’ Sophia said.

‘Look at who it says. Adios Hermana’ I said and climbed out of the window

‘Be careful’ she responded.

‘Always am’

________________________________________________________________________

The van was riding at full speed and the police was riding after it.

I aimed my hands at the ground and let myself surf on the ice I created by icing the water droplets in the air.

I soon caught up and landed on top of the van with a loud thud. I turned around and saw a police car riding at full speed after us. ‘I got this’ I mouthed to the police.

‘What the hell was that?!’ an angry voice asked.

‘I don’t know, go look’ another deeper voice demanded.

A head quickly looked out of the window and saw me leaning over the top to look at him. I smiled and waved.

‘Shit it’s that Blue guy!’ the man said.

‘Shoot him!’ the deeper voice replied.

The man aimed his gun at me and shot. But I dodged.

‘Well, that’s not so nice!’ I said and jumped to the other side where the man sat with the deeper voice.

‘WHERE DID HE GO?!’

‘Right here’ I said and looked down by the window where the deeper voiced man sat.

‘NO DON’T SHOOT YOU MIGHT SHOOT ME IDIOT!’ the man said.

I laughed and moved towards the roof. I tried to make a little ice hammer while icing my hand to the roof so i wouldn't fall off at the same time.

The man with the gun shot at the roof and I moved out of the way. 'Sir, there is no need to shoot at a perfectly fine roof.' I said. Immediately after I said that, I slammed the ice hammer through the window by the driver side, Deepvoiced side.

I grabbed the steering wheel and turned it to the right. The van moved to the right and stormed into the woods until it hit a tree.

I jumped off the van as quickly as I could and tried to soften my landing by making a snow pillow but I couldn’t really aim while jumping of a van so I landed hard anyway.

I landed hard and rolled over the ground.

My head hit the tree and everything was a bit blurred. I felt a bit sick and my head was beating. My hand moved to the spot where it hurt. I hissed.

I looked at my hand.

Blood...? Great

I looked at the van, the man with the gun was knocked out and Deepvoiced stumbled out of the car.

‘You!’ he said sounding very angry.

Oh shit

I tried to move but there was something with my leg, probably strained. I groaned.

‘You know how many trouble you’ve caused!’

‘Then don’t try to break-in’ I mumbled still faced by the pain.

‘Now I’m going to make sure that my last couple of minutes of freedom are spent beating your ass.’

He lifted me up my feet and my leg burned from the pain. He punched me in my gut and I doubled over. I tried to freeze him but he stepped back and aimed his hands at me. I flew against another tree with a bang. Suddenly I felt a strong force closing my throat. I gasped.

‘You know I would really want to kill you, right here, right now... but my colleagues already have someone else for that.’ And he released his force grip.

I fell on the ground.

'I don't want a crazy assassin at my ass'

‘H-how’ I coughed trying to gasp for air.

He walked towards me and grabbed my face ‘You’re not the only one, Blue’ he whispered.

He punched me in my face for the last time and dropped me on the ground.

‘Don’t think I’ll forget this’ he hissed and ran away because the police arrived.

Three policemen ran towards me.

‘What happened?’ one of the policemen asked.

I groaned and looked at them.

‘I crashed their car, one is still in there and the other one is on the loose’

I coughed again and I stroked the spot where I just had been chocked.

‘He can’t be far’ I said and with that two cops ran towards the direction I pointed. The other one stayed with me and helped me up. He walked towards the van and dragged the man with the gun out of it. He cuffed the man and took his transceiver out of his pocket.

‘Man on the run, sent back-up’ he said and then turned to me.

‘Do you want a lift?’

Normally I wouldn’t have agreed but now everything hurts, I couldn’t even walk. I decided it was probably better to lift.

‘Yeah, thank you’

________________________________________________________________________

45 minutes later after we dropped the man by the police bureau and visited a hospital where I had to reveal myself after hesitation to the policeman called Brad. Apparently I had a sprained leg and had to keep it in bandage for 2 weeks until the next diagnosis. So now I was sitting in the police car with bandage over my leg even though I had a faster healing factor then other people.

Brad turned to me and said, ‘What do you want me to say as excuse for why you are so beaten, Alex?’

Even though I had to show my face, I still wanted to keep my identity by making Bratt believe that my name was Alexander Sewell.

‘You want to lie to my family for me?’ I asked.

‘Yes, you do great work out there, son. If I can do something for you after everything you’ve done for us I would be grateful.’

‘Thank you… again’

‘I guess I can say to my mom that I wanted to buy her a present for her birthday that’s over a week and then got into a car crash.’

‘Yeah okay...' Bratt said while studying my face. 'How old are you?'

’17, sir’ I said.

Brad looked at me with shock.

‘I have two sons and a daughter, my little girl is 10, one is 14 and the other one is one year younger than you.’

‘And I guess I just want to say, be careful and I’m 100% sure your parents would be so so proud’ he said as he drove up the driveway.

‘Can you please never tell anyone who I am or where I live.’ I begged.

‘Of course kiddo I would never. Let’s get you home.’

We walked towards my house and ringed the doorbell.

My mom opened the door and looked confused at the sight of me and the police.

First she looked at me, then at the policemen and then back at me ‘What’s going on?’ she asked with concern.

‘Don’t worry ma’am your son did nothing wrong.’ Bratt answered.

'What happened?'

‘He got in a car crash’

‘A car crash?! What were you even doing out?’

‘I-I wanted to buy a present for you, you know for your birthday. But then I found out that the gift I wanted to give you was only sold until today so I hurried to the store. Lo siento mami’ (I’m sorry mommy)

My mom pulled me into a hug.

‘Está bien hijo, nunca hagas esto de nuevo’ (its okay son. never do this again.)

‘Did he get injured?’ my mami asked Brad.

‘He has a sprained leg that has to be in bandage for 2 weeks until the next diagnosis.’

My mami looked shockingly down to my leg.

‘I’m okay’ I said while leaning on my crutches I got from the hospital.

‘Thank you,’ my mami said to Brad and she ruffled my hair. ‘for taking care of him.’

Brad nodded.

‘Fight the good fight, Alex’ Brad said and smiled.

I smiled and nodded back.

‘Hopefully, I’ll see you again.’ Brad said and with that he walked away.

My mom closed the door and held my head in her hands.

‘Oh Lance querido’ (dear/darling). She said as she stroked her thumbs over my bruises on my cheek.

‘Be more careful next time okay?’

‘Okay mamá…’ I said.

My mother lifted her hands off my cheeks and then looked at me penetratingly. 'Did you just lie about your name to a policeofficer.' she said.

I laughed awkwardly. 'Nooo...'

My mother eyed me and she knew that I was lying.

‘Goodnight Alex’

‘Goodnight mami’

I walked up the stairs with my new crutches until I was by my room.

I opened the door and saw Sophia sitting at her desk making her homework. I knocked beside the door to let her know I was there.

Sophia turned around and looked at me.

She stood up so fast that her chair fell on the ground.

‘What happened?’ she said and rushed towards me.

I explained what happened and left no detail out.

‘So another person now knows who you are? Do you think you can trust him?’

‘I think so. He seemed like a nice guy’

‘I hope so’ Sophia said.

‘Well if you excuse me I am tired and really want to sleep now’ I said and I walked towards my bed.

‘Yes of course, goodnight’

With my healing factor I’ll probably be better in a week or maybe a couple of days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about the suits and Lance's family are coming later.
> 
> I will update a new chapter as soon as possible. I hope that you guys like it so far.


	5. What can go wrong?

I sat down at a lonely table in the school cafeteria and thought about how Sendak had been able to find me. I looked down at my food and I didn’t feel so hungry anymore. So instead I looked to another table where I heard a loud laugh from Lance. It was a nice laugh.

I raised my eyebrows

What was Lance leaning on, crutches?

I couldn’t help but feel curious about what happened. There was something about Lance, something trustful and familiar…

Lance met my eyes and yet again I was startled by the beautiful blue colour in them. I quickly looked away and hid my blush. Instead I looked at my food.

I grabbed my water and took a sip.

‘Hey!’ a familiar voice said. I almost spit the water out of my mouth when I saw who it was.

I swallowed. ‘Hi’ I said with a voice crack.

How could I be a trained assassin who killed people, get so flustered around a boy that my voice cracks? I just met him. 

‘I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us.’ Lance said and pointed to Hunk and another girl with short hair and glasses.

‘Um…okay’

Then everyone would probably stop staring.

‘Great’ Lance said as I stood and grabbed my stuff.

Together we walked towards Hunk and the other girl who were discussing something.

‘No it for sure is tacos, Pidge’

‘No it’s noodles’

‘Tacos!’

‘Noodles!’

We walked up to Hunk and the now known girl: Pidge and they stopped discussing.

‘Oh hey, Keith’ Pidge said with a weird tone and she looked at Lance.

‘Knock-it off Pidge’ Hunk said.

Pidge threw her hands in the air in surrender.

‘What? I haven’t said anything.’

‘We already met, but hi!’ Hunk said ignoring Pidge.

‘I’m Pidge’

I sat down on the chair next to Lance.

It was silent for a couple of seconds but then Hunk interrupted the silence by asking me a question. ‘So… why did you move here?’

‘I actually already moved here two and a half year ago but got home schooled until recently…’

Lance frowned. ‘What happened recently?’

I suddenly felt really sad

‘I don’t want to talk about it’ I said coldly and I looked down at my water.

‘Okay’ Lance responded quickly.

Again a couple of silent seconds.

‘I have to warn you, my family can be… a little overwhelming’ Lance said trying to change the subject.

‘Why is that?’ I asked.

‘Well because we are a very big family and Sophia might get all over you. But I’ll make sure that she gets out of your ridiculous mullet hair’

Mullet? That sounded familiar

‘Apart from that they are really inviting so you don’t have to worry about anything else.’

I nodded slowly

‘Okay well I have to go to class’ Lance said after he looked at the clock.

‘I’ll see you after school’ he said to me.

‘Are you coming with me pidgeon?’

‘Yes’ she threw her cup in the trash.

‘Let’s go Lancelot’

As they left Hunk turned to me. ‘You could sit with us more often if you’d like to’

‘Thanks’ I said

‘What class do you have?’ he asked and I looked at my schedule.

‘Chemistry’ I replied and grabbed my stuff.

‘Okay, my class is near yours. Do you want to walk together?’ Hunk asked.

‘Yeah, okay’

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the clock from my phone and walked towards the entry from the school.

It was busy but I spotted Lance soon enough sitting on the edge of the little fountain in front of the school.

Lance saw me walking towards him and waved.

‘Hey’ he said.

‘Hey’

He stood and leaned against his crutches.

‘How did that happen’ I said referring to his leg.

‘Car accident... but it isn’t very bad. I get wounded all the time’

‘Are you so clumsy then?’ I said teasingly with a little smile.

‘Yes actually, you’ll get used to it.’

Lance stopped walking and pointed to a car.

‘Nice car.’

‘It’s actually the car of my older brother but he said that I could borrow it from him. So let’s try to not get a car accident.’

‘Like you got yourself into. Maybe it’s better if I drive.’

‘Ha Ha, I shall tell you that I am an excellent driver and it was by the way not my fault that that car ran me over.’

‘Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stepped out of the car after a car ride in completely silence and walked towards the door. Lance’s house looked like a classic family house and had tiny bikes in the driveway. Lance took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

The inside of the house looked just as cosy as the outside and made me feel welcome. I heard chatter and laughter from the other side of the room.

‘How many siblings do you have again?’

‘Seven, but don’t worry most of them are not home right now’

‘Why would I worry?’

‘I don’t know you just seem like a loner type’

I opened my mouth but then closed it. He was right.

I took my jacket off and then walked after Lance.

The first thing you saw when you walked out of the door was the kitchen and a large dinning table. The stairs were across the dinning table and further back in the room stood the beginning of a big living room.

A friendly looking woman and a girl who looked a lot like Lance were sitting at the table talking.

They were talking about some kind of trip but I wasn’t really listening.

‘Oh hi sweetie’ the friendly looking woman said and then looked at me. ‘Is this Keith?’ she gave me a kind smile and reached her hand out for me.

I shaked it ‘Yes, I am’

‘Sophia’ the girl next to her said.

‘Are you staying for dinner?’

‘Eh’

Its better then my own cooking or ordered food everyday

I swallowed ‘Yes I would like that, thank you.’

The woman looked at the time.

‘I’d better go now. I have to pick up Danielle.’ She said as she stood. ‘Good luck with the project.’ And with that she left.

Sophia turned to Lance and smiled.

‘Él es de hecho lindo’ (He is indeed cute)

Lance coughed and gave Sophia a glare.

‘Puedes callarte’ (Can you shut up) Lance muttered.

‘Ya sabes ... puedo hablar español’ (You know… I can speak Spanish) I said with a smirk.

Lance turned tomato red.

‘Where did you learn to speak Spanish?’ Sophia asked with interest.

‘I took Spanish classes when I was younger.’

‘Impressive.’

Lance cleared his throat. ‘Alright, let’s get to work’

Lance pointed at Sophia ‘Don’t interrupt.’ And he began walking towards the stairs and I followed.

‘Good luck’ she said teasingly.

‘I hate you’ lance said without meaning.

‘Love you too’

Lance walked up the stairs.

‘I’m cute, huh?’ I said.

‘Shut up’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. 
> 
> I'm posting this two days after the voltron season 5 trailer and i'm soo excited.  
> Wtf is going on, black paladin Lance?
> 
> Edit (3-3-2018): I changed all the other chapters a bit and fixed some mistakes so I recommend rereading the chapters <3


	6. Delay

Hi guys   
I have to delay the new chapter because I accidently spilled water over my computer. Stupid huh? I think it will take about one or two weeks for my computer to be fixed. But In the meantime I'll just write through so when my computer is fixed I have more to post.


	7. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is fixed!   
> So here is the new chapter it isn't very long. But at least next chapter won't take too lang to update.

‘Isotope labeling is a technique used to follow an isotope through a reaction, metabolic pathway or cell. There are two types of isotopic labeling: Radioactive and stable. Radioactive isotopes are, as you hear in the name, radioactive and are usually used in chemical researches. Stable isotopes are not radioactive and are mostly used in Biological researches. But how does Isotope labeling work? And how are these isotopes tracked?’ I read out loud.

We just finished the preface after the index and we researching information for the rest of the project and writing it down in a note file. 

‘Is the preface good enough?’ Keith asked. ‘I have never done a project before let alone a preface’

‘At least we wrote it together. Everything I write is not good enough for Mrs. Ferrell. She hates me with passion’ I said and cringed.

‘What did you do?’ 

‘Wha-, excuse me. Why is this my fault?’ 

Keith gave me the knowing look.

‘How can you say such thing? I am… offended.’ I said.

‘You seem like a person to piss people off… a lot of people.’ 

‘Right now you’re pissing me off, mullet’ I replied as a joke but Keith didn’t seem to understand it.

‘I’m joking’ 

‘Oh… right’ Keith said with a poker face. 

We locked eyes for a couple of seconds until we got interrupted by a voice downstairs. 

‘Lance! Keith! Come eat!’ 

‘We’re coming mami!’ I replied and stood. 

‘I hope you like lasagne.’ 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith’s face was shocked at the sight of my family which I admit, made it amusing for me. 

Keith glanced to my side. ‘Stop enjoying this so much’ he mumbled. 

‘You can’t make me’

‘Oh yeah-’ he began but got interrupted by my mom. 

‘I’m sorry… I haven’t even told my name yet’ she said. ‘Its Emeraude, but you can call me Em. Sit down’ she suggested and pointed at the chair next to her. She was feeding my youngest little sister Tierra who had curly dark brown hair with bangs and puppy brown eyes. 

Keith sat down between me and my mother. I was a bit concerned for him because how pale his face looked. I knew that he didn’t like to meet new people but this was a bit extreme. I pocked him softly with my elbow.

‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Yea-yeah I’m fine’ he said while taking a sip of his drink. ‘See…totally fine.’

‘Okay…’ I said 100 percent sure he wasn’t. 

My mom chuckled ‘Do you have siblings?’ she asked. 

‘Yes I do a half-brother’ Keith answered who felt a bit uncomfortable and looked at my father who gave him a plate lasagne. 

‘Oh lovely, what’s his name?’ my mom asked. 

‘Shiro’ Keith replied and looked down at his plate.

‘And your parents?’ my mom asked. 

‘I don’t know my parents.’ 

‘Oh, poor thing. I’m sorry’ 

‘No it’s okay.’ 

‘Do you live with adoptive parents, then?’ 

‘Um…’ Keith looked at me. ‘No’

‘Shiro adopted me and I live with him’ Keith explained. 

My mother nodded slowly and took a bite of her lasagne.

The food was as normally delicious thanks to my father’s special lasagne skills. I glimpsed next to me to see of Keith enjoyed the food too and luckily as far as I could tell, he did. 

Sophia didn’t really say anything about Keith anymore and I was happy about that but even now she was eyeing me with curiosity. And I knew she saw right through me.

Michael was talking about his first practise with the lions which made me think about the time when I was in the swimming team. I quit because I couldn’t do swim practise and be Blue at the same time. 

I finished my food and looked at the clock: 18:56. It was already so late.

‘Isn’t your brother worried?’ I asked Keith. 

‘What?’ Keith said with a fork still in his mouth which made me smile. 

‘It’s already dark outside, isn’t your brother worried?’ 

‘Right’ Keith said and looked at the door. 

‘My brother isn’t home at the moment.’ He then said. 

‘You could stay here if you would want to?’ my mom said. 

‘I don’t know… I suppose I could’ Keith answered, giving me hope.

‘Yeah and then you can go home tomorrow.’ I said enthusiastic.

Keith looked at me with doubt and then at the door. There was something in his face I couldn’t quite read. 

‘Okay…’ Keith said doubtfully. 

‘It is weekend’ He stated.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to stay here’ Keith said looking at the big smile on my face. 

‘Come on! It will be fun!’

We entered my room and my eyes quickly went through the room for any sign of me being Blue, any sign at all. Even though I already knew that everything was hidden after Sophia and I had done a complete clearance of all the evidence and checked it more times then I could remember

‘I doubt that’ Keith replied with an unsatisfied look on his face.

“Well…you already said yes so you’re stuck with me now” I said and poked him with my elbow. 

‘Well I’m screwed’ Keith stated. 

I decided to just ignore him as he was probably in his brooding emo mood

‘Do you need anything?’ I asked ‘a toothbrush or a comb or something?’ 

Keith glared at me and he folded his arms over each other. 

‘What?’

‘I don’t need a comb’ he replied. 

‘You sur –’

‘Yes’ he interrupted me. 

‘Okay, no need to get angry’

‘I do need a toothbrush. And I would prefer it if your saliva wasn’t all over it’ 

‘Yeah we got one that isn’t used. It’s next to the bathroom sink.’

‘Okay thanks’ Keith said. 

‘I’ll sleep on the ground. You can sleep on my bed.’ 

‘Don’t worry brother,’ Sophia said as she walked toward her room which was attached to my room. She opened her door.   
‘I won’t interrupt’ she said with a wink and closed it. 

‘Ugh, you’re impossible’ I called after her. 

‘I know Lancie’ she called back. 

I rolled with my eyes and walked towards my wardrobe.

‘Do you want pyjama pants? I don’t think that you want to sleep in that.’ I said and pointed at his pants.

‘Yeah… again thanks’ 

‘Are you sure you can stay here? Don’t you need to call your brother?’ 

‘Its fine’ Keith responded a bit cold. 

‘Okay.’ I sighed and I opened a drawer that contained the pyjamas. 

‘Well, choose something’ 

Keith walked towards me and looked in the drawer. He picked a red checkered pyjama pants. 

‘This will do’ Keith said while holding it in the air. 

‘Nice, the colour suits you.’ I said

‘What Red?’ 

‘Yeah, it just fits with your character’ I shrugged. 

‘I’m going to get a mattress. I’ll be back in a sec’ I said as I walked towards the door. I stopped by the door with my hand resting on the doorknob.

‘Oh and don’t forget to closet the door’ I said with finger guns and a smile on my face. And with that I walked away. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knocked on the door to the bathroom where my mom was bathing my little brother and sister: Lucas and Tierra. 

‘Lansse’ my little sister Tierra said. ‘Hi Duende!’ (brownie)

‘Uhm mam where are the extra mattresses?’ I asked. 

‘Somewhere in the storage room. The duvet covers are right next to it in a closet.’ 

I thanked her and gave Tierra and Lucas a night kiss. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the storage room. 

My phone buzzed somewhere in my jacket. I searched for my phone and then looked at my screen. I had at least 7 messages of break-in’s or other things. 

‘What the –’

I opened the message from 2 seconds ago.

The 4th robbery today and nothing has been reported to be stolen. The robbers are getting away with a car. 

‘What is going on?’ I muttered in myself. 

And I opened the box where Sophia and I hid my suit. 

I sent a message to Sophia to distract Keith. And put my suit on. 

I have to investigate this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of information about Lance's family.   
> Micheal, Sophia, Tierra and Lucas are his introduced siblings and Maren, Danielle and Marco still have to be introduced yet.  
> Maren is Lance's older sister who is in college, Danielle is his little sister who was at a sleepover with a friend of her and Marco is his older brother who is also at college.


	8. A game of threats

‘Uhh… Lance?’ I let my eyes search the room but I didn’t see him or the mattress. 

‘Lance?’

‘Eh, Keith! Hi’ Sophia walked in the room. 

‘Where is Lance?’ I asked. ‘I thought he was going to get a mattress but I don’t see it.’ 

‘Yeah... he is helping with my brother’s and sister’s. He will come soon.’ 

‘Okay?’ 

‘So…Lance’s pyjama looks good on you’ Sophia said to begin a conversation. 

‘What?’ I looked down. ‘Oh yeah thank you’ 

Sophia looked awkward and didn’t go away so I decided to keep the conversation going. 

‘I overheard you just came back from Australia, how was it?’ Sophia’s face seemed to light up at the question. 

‘Australia was very beautiful. I didn’t see a lot of it but it was quite spectacular. Have you ever been?’ 

‘Yes, when I was little but I don’t remember.’ 

Sophia sat down.

‘I’m sorry to ask but everybody already seems to know and I don’t so why did you move there?’ I asked. 

‘I was accepted for a boarding school for very smart people and I just had to go. This was an amazing opportunity for me and I had to take it, you know’

I nodded. 

‘I made friends there and they were all very nice but I started to miss my family and friends here...I couldn't really concentrate. So that’s why I am back here.’ 

‘But what about the school?’ I asked. 

‘I’m not stupid this is a big chance for me so we decided that I could come back here and that I could learn from home like homeschooling. So I wouldn't miss them. I do have to go back for Senior year though.’ 

‘I know all about missing family’ I said under my breath before I knew what I was saying

‘Do you have family that’s far away too?’ Sophia asked. 

‘Something like that’ I said fast hoping she would drop it, 

‘If you want anything to talk about I’m a great listener.’ She offered. 

‘Thank you, that means a lot’ I said but didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to burden them. Lance’s family was so nice and warm that I wish I could say anything but that would only put them in more danger than I was already putting them in.

Sophia watched me carefully but then gave up. 

‘Lance sure is taking his time’ I mumbled. 

Sophia agreed with a bit tension. 

Before I could stand up Sophia jumped up. 

‘Why don’t we play a game? It will speed up the time’ Sophia offered.

‘If you insist’ I said.

I had a feeling Sophia wanted to keep me in this room but I ignored it. 

‘I’m going to grab the game. I'll be back in a sec.’ and with that Sophia left the room. 

I grabbed my phone and saw a message from someone anonymous. 

I cursed 

It was a picture from Lance’s house with a message under it. 

‘Nice house I don’t remember it being yours, Blade’

‘Back off Sendak’ I typed. I wanted to curse him out. I wanted to search him up and finish what I didn’t do first but I didn’t want to piss him off afraid of the consequences for Shiro or Lance’s family.

Before I knew I got a response. 

‘It doesn’t really seem like a good place to find and kill Blue’

‘It only has been one day so you can fuck off’ 

‘Like I said before I have to check if you’re doing your work. This is just a reminder. I have been patient before, haven’t I kid?’ 

‘And like I said before if you don’t leave me alone I won’t hesitate to kill you’ I responded

‘This isn't a game Blade. You have no idea with who your working with and you have no idea what we can do. Be careful with your words’

‘If you’re so good at finding identities why don’t you just find Blue, and kill him yourself?’

‘That’s not my job to do’

I grunted in anger. What was the problem with this dude? Why did they want me to kill him? Why me? Why couldn’t they do it their selves? They clearly had the skills. I only took this job cause I had been reckless, blinded by the money, not realising that I would be killing a superhero.

Before I could text anything back Sophia came in the room with a pile of games in her arms. I quickly hid my phone not that she would find out but to be sure. 

‘What game do you want to do first?’ she asked.


	9. Footloose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally post again I know it took way to long but at least I got a very long chapter to make up for it. I hope you'll enjoy

Lance

I was hanging at the side of a car with a person who didn’t seem to mind me being there. I mostly made my way through town by lifting with cars to prevent people or cars to slip.

‘Get away car on Avenue Street’

The weird thing was that whenever I created Ice platforms or something else like that it disappears when I finished using it. I could just be like ‘Oh yeah that platform that’s too far behind I don’t need it anymore’ and it would disappear. But then again these powers already were weird in the first place so I shouldn’t be surprised. 

When I left my house I had noticed that my leg was feeling better so I put the crutches in my backpack hoping they wouldn’t fall out.  
My wound had already healed enough so it wouldn’t hurt anymore but it was definitely still there. 

‘Hey Blue, can you pose for a picture?!’ a girl named Jess who sat next to the person who was driving yelled showing her phone as gesture and waking me up from my daydream.

‘Sure!’ I shifted from place to make myself look cool but probably failed. 

‘Do you want me to lean against the car or should I do a hero like action pose? …like the Avengers or something?!’

‘Nah, this is great. My friend is going to love this’ she took a picture and asked me if she could call a friend whose birthday was today. 

‘Of course but I can’t talk long’ after that the girl immediately called. 

I looked around. Next to us was another car with a little boy who was gazing at me with his mouth wide open. He quickly grabbed his phone and started filming me. I gave him a big smile and a salute. 

‘Hi! Happy b-day Fay. Guess who is here with me?’ and she turned her phone around. I saw a girl who I recognised from school and I used to have a crush on but had rejected me. Today was her birthday huh?

Jess handed me her phone and I admired that she trusted me to not drop the phone. 

The girl made a squeaking noise and waved her hands for her face. 

I smiled I didn’t care that she rejected me it was still her birthday. 

‘Hi! Happy birthday!’ 

‘I don’t have much time but I hope your day is as radiant as your smile.’ I teased. 

‘The car is making its way uptown.’ 

I spotted that we were heading for a bridge at a very fast pace.

That’s where I had to get off.

‘See that bridge? That’s were I have to go off’ I informed. 

‘You can jump that high?’ Fay asked enthusiastic

It was a high and risky jump but it was the fastest way. 

Ice powers weren’t the only power I gained. I also was a little bit faster and stronger than normal people but that didn’t mean I could jump that high so I had to improvise. 

I winked at her ‘I guess there is one way to find out’ 

I handed Jessie her phone and made myself ready. 

The bridge was very close now.

‘I have to go, have a nice day!’ I yelled quickly to the girls and leaped in the air with a small yelp. 

I could just hear Fay yell that she loved me and couldn’t help but think  
‘Yeah I noticed in 7th grade’ 

My jump came up three quarters of the way and until I began to fall. I had to act fast I didn’t really have the time to think about what exactly I wanted to make. Before I really could think how stupid I was for just jumping from a truck before thinking it through I had already made a little ice platform 

‘That was way too close’ I mumbled and heavily breathed out. A car made its way to the ground of my ice platform so I quickly jumped on the bridge.

I probably screamed and waved with my hands like a Blue ice bird but I was too high on adrenaline to notice it.

I wanted to do one of those cool landing rolls but ended up landing hard on the ground with my head down on the cold road and the biggest head ache I ever had. 

I heard a loud car horn very close to me and created an thin ice wall in reflex   
A car flew by almost knocking me over. Another car was about to hit me.

That was my ride. If I wanted to go after the burglars I had to go left, towards the edge of the city

I jumped and ran over the bonnet and jumped again. I landed soft this time and kept my balance by placing my hand on the roof. 

‘Easy enough’ 

I sat down in a tailor’s pose ( Reference (; ) and changed through the police channels for more detail about the robbery with a sort of transceiver device that I got as a gift from Brad. 

‘‘Miss…someone tripped a trap at closed private location ‘Repulsion.’’

I stopped at this channel, this sounded interesting. 

‘James did I hear that correctly? At location Repulsion?’ a grown woman’s voice asked. 

‘We are worried those people are up to no good. Sending you the camera footage now but keep it private. Can you check it out?’ the man apparently called ‘James’ asked. 

Police could handle the burglars. This seems indeed more interesting.

‘Of course…can you tell me the location? I don’t trust it through message.’ The woman asked.   
‘Agreed… the location is Paulson Street 43. I am sending princess with you. Hurry up there.’

Paulson Street? I slipped my backpack off my shoulder. Where was that? I took my phone out my backpack and searched it up in google maps. It was actually quite close by. 

I looked over my shoulder. I had to go the other way. I didn’t think twice and jumped to the car next to this one.

I rolled over the roof and staggered over the edge. I could just grab the edge.

I gasped and looked down.   
That was close. 

I really need to stop doing things like this. It is going to get myself killed. 

The car had been lower than I expected it to be. I looked at the driver from the van who looked at me with wide eyes through the mirror

‘I’m sorry, sir…everything is fine.’

The driver looked at me, then at the road and swallowed. I didn’t mean to scare him. 

I lifted myself up. It wouldn’t take too long to arrive. 

 

I jumped off the back from a jeep. 

I hope this wasn’t taking too long for Keith. I had no idea what I was going to say when I got to see him again. 

The driver let the window slide down. ‘Is this really where you have to go, Blue?’ I nodded. 

‘Thank you for the ride, sir’ 

‘No problem’

I was about to walk away but the man called me back and lowered his window. 

‘I’m sorry to ask but my son and daughter love you very much.’ He began and pointed at a picture of two children with big smiles on there faces while hugging each other. 

They reminded me of Tierra and Lucas. 

‘You want an autograph?’ I concluded 

‘Yeah…if it isn’t any trouble’

I looked at the houses and then I looked at the picture. I doubted but then gave in.

‘of course why not’ 

I signed a blank paper with a little message and said my goodbye

When he was out of sight I looked around.

It looked like a normal neighbourhood. The number of the nearest house was: 34

I walked further. 36. 38. 40. 42… I stopped and turned around. Across the road was 43. It looked deserted and unkempt. The paint was tattered and some windows were broken. There was a high fence around the house with barbed wire at the top and warnings with ‘do not pass’ ‘private territory’ and ‘no trespassing’

The house gave me shivers down my spine by even looking at it. It had some weird aura around it that was telling me to walk away from it as far as I could… but maybe it was the night wind, who knows. 

There was a spot were the barbed wire was cut perfectly in a square shape. Maybe from the people who triggered the trap or perhaps the woman? 

I climbed to the top. I figured it wouldn’t be smart to walk towards the house because people already were inside so I had to find another way in.

The message said some people triggered a trap right? So if this place is so secret shouldn’t it be more protected than just a high fence?

I didn’t need to find out 

I walked over to the roof via one long ice bridge and climbed into the roofs window. It was a risk but I guessed that there weren’t any traps there. 

I carefully lowered the window and turned around. 

I gasped. What I saw shocked me

The room was full off… full off floating furniture? Okay this was the next level of weird. 

It seemed like there was no gravity at all. 

I looked around with wide eyes. 

I was standing in a normal old bedroom but the bed, the bedside table, the lamp and all the other stuff you have in a normal average bedroom were floating in the air.

There flew a teddy bear in front of my eyes and I softly pushed it aside and it slowly turned like pushing a balloon but then a bit quicker. 

Then I heard footsteps and voices. 

‘What the fuck is this shit?’ a man said to someone 

‘Relax Greg we could have expected this. Zarkon did say there was some weird shit around here’ a woman’s voice. 

They were coming closer I had to hide. I looked around the room. 

How was I going to hide if everything was floating in the air?

I had no choice to hide around the corner and hope that they wouldn’t come in the room. 

‘What were we looking for again?’ another man asked with an Australian accent. 

‘Some sort of light neon blue crystal’ the other man answered

‘or stone’ the woman perfected. 

They were very close now. I knew I was screwed. They would find me any second now. 

‘Where are you even supposed to find this crystal?’ The man without the accent asked 

‘or stone’ he added to his sentence.

‘That is what we are trying to find out now’ the man with the accent said

I could hear that the man with the Australian accent was more professional in the tone of his voice and way of talking. Or maybe it was just because his voice was very soothing.

My heart was going crazy. I could hear that they were about 4 meters away from the door and coming closer. 

I held my breath in. 

They were silent now and it made it even scarier. 

I was ready to attack any minute. 

‘Another bedroom? Do you think it’s here?’ The woman asked

‘I don’t think so’ man with accent replied  
‘But let’s check it out anyway’

Shit. I prepared myself to run. I knew I couldn’t just fight them cause I didn’t know where they were standing. Before I could really think it through a man was standing face to face with me. 

He was surprised so I had the upper hand. 

I stumped him in his face and charged for the door. 

‘the fuck?’ the man screamed and put his hand over his nose. 

The woman was also shocked but the man with the accent who had short black hair stormed after me. 

Even though I didn’t know where to go I just kept running. 

It wasn’t just the bedroom that had not gravity it was the whole house and I had to dodge a lot of floating furniture while running

I don’t know if it was just me but the house seemed a lot bigger from the inside then from the outside. I couldn’t really take the place in because I was too occupied to concentrate on something else

I ran downstairs but the man decided that stairs weren’t important and just jumped down. 

I turned the floor into ice and I ran as hard as I could. 

A sofa blocked the way and I slid under it. 

I thought I lost him but then he slammed into me what caused me to burst through the wall. 

‘Wha’ I said in surprise as I slowly began to float. 

I looked down to what I suspected was the floor but it wasn’t there. The floor was about 7 meters lower than where it should be

 

 

I laughed as I slowly floated to the right. 

This was amazing. I always loved space and I always wondered what it would be like to experience zero gravity. I felt like a child again. 

I looked around the room. The room had no doors what made it clear that it was hidden. 

Then I saw the man who had followed me standing by the broken wall 

‘How?... How are you doing that?’ He asked while he waved his arms through the air above the hole

I ignored him and figured I wanted to investigate downstairs too. 

I tried to swim through the air but I barely moved. 

‘Of course’ I mumbled. 

I slowly made my way down by creating ice obstacles which I could hold on to. 

 

Once down I realised there was something in the middle of the room. Some sort of neon blue crystal. 

That was the thing those people were talking about right?

I was too curious to just ignore it so I pushed myself towards it. 

It had a sort of magical glow to it that drew me in. 

I was about to touch it when it sent some low sound like a bass all around the room what sent me flying against the wall. 

My head was spinning. What was it with me and crashing against walls?

I heard a scream above me. The man I punched had tried to slowly go down to but just managed to hold onto the woman and the man with the accent.

I got up again but was too stunned to stand up and fell. 

Well the gravity was back that was for sure. 

I stood and studied the crystal.

It really seemed to scream out to me. I just couldn’t stop myself 

It’s like my body went on autopilot. 

I reached out again. Slower this time. 

There was no low base this time and it seemed like my hand had a bluish glow

‘Hold it’ a woman said behind me

I turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair pointing a gun at me. Beside her stood another woman with white hair and soft brown skin. She looked so pretty that she reminded me of royalty. 

‘Step away from the crystal or I won’t hesitate to shoot’ the woman with blonde hair warned. 

They seemed to have stepped out of door that was camouflaged with the wall. 

The woman with white hair and impressive blue eyes which I just noticed now studied me like she recognised me from somewhere. 

‘Step away now. This is your last warning’ 

The problem was that I wanted to step away but my body was still on autopilot. 

‘I’m counting till 5 if you don’t step away I will shoot’ 

‘5’

what was I supposed to do I couldn’t move. 

‘4’

‘I can’t’ I said

The woman ignored me and kept counting

‘3’

I was freaking out from the inside. Why couldn’t I just fucking move.   
The woman with blonde hair reloaded her gun. 

‘2’ she said and pointed it at me again. 

‘Wait!’ the woman with white hair yelled. 

The blonde haired women immediately lowered her gun

‘Your name is Lance, right?’ the white haired woman continued. 

I nodded ‘How do you know me?’

‘Just step away from the crystal first. It may be beautiful but I can also be extremely dangerous’ 

‘I can’t’ I muttered softly 

‘It’s calling out to you, huh?’ the blonde haired woman asked while she put her gun away which made me feel a lot better

‘Yes, I can hear it but I don’t understand how’

The two women looked at each other. 

‘I knew I made the right choice’ the white haired woman muttered. 

‘My name is Allura’ the white haired woman said

‘And mine is Romelle’ 

‘Well I guess you already know my name’

‘Can you move yet?’ Allura asked. 

I slowly moved my fingers. The crystal was only a couple of centimetres away.

‘Yeah I can’ I answered while looking at the crystal fascinated and I reached out even further

‘WAIT DON’- Allura began but it was already too late

Before I could really think about what happened I fell against a couple of boxes back in my house right where I had been before about a hour ago to get the mattress for Keith. 

‘Honey! Are you alright?’ I heard my mom yell. 

‘Yeah I’m fine’ I yelled back 

‘I’m fine?’ I mumbled and looked at a tiny piece of crystal in my hand


End file.
